103826-game-breaking-bugs-not-fixxed
Content ---- | |} ---- Now you're just a small frosty. | |} ---- fixxed srry | |} ---- ---- It has been addressed for a little over a month and i did try logging out and nothing happened still white | |} ---- ---- ---- They did, but it was (and as far as I know is) simply not true. | |} ---- I personally tested this by spending more gold on a sub par piece and doing 1.2 mil dmg on the same raid dummy and with my bugged stat-less gear and the dmg is significantly higher. It is definitely not just a cosmetic issue | |} ---- Wish i'd known this before but the devs brushed it under the rug, and My server is lacking the people to find any crafter within spamming trade for a few hours Nice 3960x btw, I have the 4930k | |} ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't mind if it went down for 8 hours i just wanted to be able to play my character and do dailes | |} ---- Oh god, I wasn't aware of this. Bought a rather pricey blue a few days ago because of its specific stats... I guess I should mentally prepare myself for getting a useless item. ...or who knows, maybe stats will be even better for a different class and I can resell for a profit (not soulbound yet)! Heh, yeah right... :( | |} ---- Yeah my piece was already soulbound....put it in the bank after it turned white with no stats. Two days later I end up with a salvage worthy blue piece of garbage. CS basically told me tough luck. These workarounds that supposedly "fix" this are bs and do not work after patch either. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not over me but I am sure over the many that have left, this is not just me that has this issue. Go be rude somewhere else. | |} ---- ---- When it is affecting a huge amount of users/players rendering thier game... it should be top priority | |} ---- ---- They might have, but I am positive that has nothing to do with this bug. The whole item transfer system is extremely glitchy. Sometimes, not only stats but entire items disappear. Platinum too. I really don't think player malice is involved here. | |} ---- ---- come to think of it you may be right. I dont recall seeing anyone post "I made this item the other day and..." almost always its "I bought this item and..." | |} ---- Yes, because you don't use the AH/CX system to transfer them. That's where the issue is, not in the crafting skills. Or are you going to tell me commodities and plat are duped all the time too? Because those glitch out just as badly. Edit: People, including me, have even lost their own crafted items or had them go white when canceling an auction/CX order. And I guarantee you I wasn't trying to dupe anyone. <_< | |} ---- This is exactly the issue. Duping has nothing whatsoever to do with the problem. | |} ---- SWTOR? name looks vaguely familiar. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah... content patch. That's why 90% of the patch notes are bugfixes. And as everytime, they broke more than they fixed. <_< | |} ---- Seems to be working fine for me :/ Does it not work ever, or does it work off and on? | |} ---- Stopped there. | |} ---- ---- This. They CANNOT keep up this practice of bundling the biggest number of bug fixes in the monthly content drops. No. Bugs need to be fixed ASAP. Especially when half the time the monthly "fixes" don't even fix what they say they do or even break the exact same things that were fixed before. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- You forget what age we live in these days. | |} ---- Seems to happen when people buy off the Auction House - would you and your guildies possibly consent to running a test selling some items to each other (ridiculous prices perhaps to keep someone else form buying since you can reimburse each other). Though, it could very well be that these folks are just getting ripped off by people selling duped items. | |} ---- ----